The Three Amigos: Reunited
by laine likes you
Summary: SHORT: Highschool changes you. Highschool reunites you. Whatever it is, highschool does it to you. (finished)
1. Little Run In

Senior year.  
  
Yep.   
  
Everything changed their senior year, can you believe it? Lizzie, Gordo, and Miranda are no longer the Three Amigos. Now, they are more like the Lone Rangers.   
  
It all started freshman year. Lizzie once again tried out for the cheerleading squad (and made it), Miranda tried out for the big school play (and managed to get the lead), and Gordo made it into NHS, National Honor Society (a club for over-achievers). They all kept attending meetings and practices that they barely and rarely spent time with each other.   
  
It wasn't that they hated each other, because they didn't. It was just that they didn't have time for each other. Lizzie began hanging with the cheerleaders, Miranda with the Drama crowd, and Gordo with the over-achievers. You probably think Gordo was a nerd and extremely hated, but he wasn't. He was quite the opposite. Sure he was smart, but being smart doesn't necessarily mean you're a nerd.   
  
When they passed each other in the halls, they would always smile and nod at each other. They acknowledged one anothers presence. But today, was just a little different...   
  
"Yah, I think we have a chance to place for the competition... I mean, our routine is pretty good." Lizzie reassured Kate and Claire   
  
"I guess. I just hope the freshman and sophomore cheerleaders don't ruin it." Kate replied   
  
"I know! I think they're having trouble on some of the moves." Claire added   
  
"Oh don't worry about them. We have 4 more 1 hour practices and we can--" Lizzie was interruppted when she bumped into none other than...  
  
"Miranda!" Lizzie said   
  
"Hey Miranda!" Kate and Claire said in unison   
  
"Hey Kate, Hey Claire!" Miranda said before Kate and Claire left for practice  
  
"Sorry Lizzie... I uh- wasn't looking where I was going." She apologized, awkwardly  
  
"Oh, don't worry about it... uhm, you dropped this." She said, picking up the book, "oOo... Romeo and Juliet? So, you got the lead?"   
  
She took the book, "Yah, I'm Juliet! So... you gonna come?" Miranda asked  
  
"To the play?" Miranda nodded, "Well--"   
  
"LIZZIE! WE'RE GONNA BE LATE FOR PRACTICE!" They heard a distant Kate, interrupt   
  
"Uh, YAH I"LL BE RIGHT THERE!" She yelled back, "So I'll see you later?" She asked Miranda   
  
Miranda gave an uneasy nod and Lizzie was on her way.   
  
"I doubt it, though." Miranda huffed 


	2. Civics Class

Lizzie may have been popular, but she was snobby like Kate and Claire used to be in Junior High. Kate and Claire changed. I guess thats what you get when you hang aroung with Lizzie.  
  
All three girls shared the same Civics class. Everyone was extremely bored out of there minds... except two people. Gordo and Tudgeman. They both were taking notes, very diligently.  
  
Since no one was paying attention... Kate, Clair, and Lizzie decided to pass notes.  
  
Hey! I can't was for Ethans party tomorrow!  
-Kate  
  
Excited much Kate? You gon' getcha freak on or what?  
-Claire  
  
When Claire passed the note to Lizzie, she read it and let out a little giggle.  
  
"You find something funny about the Constitution, Ms. McGuire?" Mr. Charles asked  
  
"Huh, oh no sir!" She replied and smiled sweetly  
  
She was going to reply back to the note, when she accidentally knocled her pen off the desk, landing near the desk in front of her.  
  
"Uh, Gordo? Can you get my pen?" She whispered, "Its under your desk... right next to your foot."  
  
"Oh yah." he whispered back, "Here ya go." He handed her, her pen  
  
"Thanks Gordo."  
  
He just smiled.  
  
When the bell rang, everyone soomed out of the classroom. On Lizzie, Kate, and Claire's way out, Gordo approached them.  
  
"Hey Lizzie, Kate, and Claire." Gordo greeted  
  
"Hey Gordo!" Kate and Claire replied in unison  
  
"Hey Gordo. Whats up?" Lizzie asked  
  
"I was just wondering if you guys are going to Ethans tomorrow?" He inquired  
  
"First of all, we're girls not guys and second of all, we wouldn't miss it for the world!" Clair exclaimed, as they all shared a laugh  
  
"Cool! So I'll see you guy- I mean girls there, then?"  
  
"Sure! See you there." Lizzie said as they walked away  
  
"I hope so." Gordo said 


	3. Not Knowing

Tonight was the night. The hottest night of the year... the night of Ethan's party.  
  
It was 8:oo and everyone began arriving. There were a few people in his backyard already dancing, to the music Miranda's band, "One Voice", was providing.  
  
"I didn't know Miranda had a band." Claire stated  
  
"Me either... but she sings pretty damn good!" Kate exclaimed  
  
"I knew... and she always had." Lizzie replied  
  
About and hour and a half later, One Voice decided to take a break. So Ethan broke out with his Cd's.  
  
"Hey Miranda! I almost forgot how well you sing!"  
  
"Oh hey Lizzie! Thanks!" She replied, opening her water bottle and taking a drink  
  
"Miranda! Thanks for providing the tunes! You still gonna perform right?" Ethan asked, coming up from behind them  
  
"Uh, yah Ethan. You asked me to play the entire night, or until the party stops..." Miranda said  
  
"Oh yah! Oh hey Lizzie! Thanks for coming."  
  
"No problem Ethan. I wouldn't have missed it for the world!" Lizzie said  
  
"Well, alright! Hey I'll see you guys later... I wanna- you know... meet some new people." He said, before walking away  
  
"Meet some new people? Count on Ethan to say something like that when he's known the class of 2006 for 6 years!" Miranda said, as the shared a laugh  
  
"I know! Remember when we were totally in love with him? I'm pretty sure it always got on Gordo's nerves!" Lizzie replied, as they shared another laugh  
  
"Yah... those were the days. I kinda miss those days." Miranda sighed  
  
They bothe stood there, not knowing what to say. Lizzie was about to say something, but Parker, One Voice's bass player interrupted.  
  
"Miranda! You ready to go back up there?" She asked  
  
"Uh, yah! I'll be right there!" She replied, "Well... see ya later, Lizzie." She said, as she left  
  
Lizzie just stood there, as if Miranda was still there to talk to.  
  
"Yah... I miss those days to." She finally said as she walked to the dance floor  
  
Hours passed. Everyone was dancing. No one was sitting. Everyone conversed. No one hated. It was like everyone put all the bad things behind them... and they really did. There were no more clyques. Just the class of 2006 sharing many moments, that soon would turn into memories. Memories they didn't want to let go of.  
  
"Hey Lizzie!" Gordo yelled, over the blaring music  
  
"Oh hey Gordo! It's what? 12:30 and I'm just seeing you now? What's up with that?" She laughed  
  
"Well I don't know, but you see me now, so..."  
  
She giggled, "You know, Gordo-" She began, but was interrupted by Miranda's voice 


	4. Me to You

"Hey Class of 2006!!" Miranda exclaimed  
  
Everyone cheered.  
  
"Well it a little past 12:30 and I think it's time for us to play the last song..."  
  
Everyone booed.  
  
"I know, I know. But it has to be done. This last song is something I wrote. Consider it a gift from me to the graduating class... hope you all like it!"  
  
The band began the opening chords and Miranda started t sing the first verse,  
  
You wake up one day and everything changes  
You cross the line and there's no turning back  
You're caught between the love and the danger  
It's hard, to lead, a heart, so open up to that  
  
You wish  
Everytime a star fall from the sky  
You wish  
Glad you feel the way you feel inside  
You hope and you pray  
Keep it all locked away  
As you see yourself lost in his kiss  
You wish  
  
You think you know, just how to read him  
And then he throws you right of track  
And all you know, is how much you need him  
Time will tell you where your heart is really at  
  
You wish  
Everytime a star falls from the sky  
You wish  
Glad you feel the way you feel inside  
You hope and you pray  
Keep it all locked away  
As you see yourself lost in his kiss  
You wish  
  
Late at night, you wonder what he's thinking of  
It's killin' you, and all that's true  
Is you're fallin' deeper in love  
  
You wish  
Everytime a star falls from the sky  
You wish  
Glad you feel the way you feel inside  
You hope and you pray  
Keep it all locked away  
As you see yourself list in his kiss  
You wish  
Evertime a star falls from the sky  
You wish  
Glad you feel the way you feel inside  
You hope and you pray  
Keep it all locked away  
As you see youself lost in his kiss  
You wish 


	5. Till The End

After she finished, some cheered and some chanted that the class of 2006 rocked.  
  
"Alright, everyone! That was it!" Miranda exclaimed.  
  
It was then that Ethan climbed to where Miranda was and yelled into the mic, "Ya'll don't have to go home, but you can't stay here!!... See ya guys on Monday!"  
  
Everyone groaned and began leaving. Everyon except Lizzie and Gordo.  
  
Lizzie and Gordo just stood there. They didn't know what to say. They both knew should could sing; but write here own lyrics and music?? They were speechless.  
  
"Miranda!" They both yelled, pushing their way through the crowd to get to her  
  
"Yah? What's up guys?" She asked  
  
"Why didn't you tell us you wrote your own songs?" Lizzie asked  
  
"Yah. It was amazing! The words and the chords just mixed so well together." Gordo added  
  
"Well I would've told you guys, but we don't exactly hand out with each other anymore. Let alone, the same crowd."  
  
They all were silent. They knew what she meant. All three thought of how stupid they could be to give up a friendship as strong as theirs once was.  
  
Suddenly, Lizzie, being the only one who had guts, took both Miranda and Gordo by the hands...  
  
"Miranda, Gordo?" She began, "Whatever happened freshman year, forget about it. We're here, now, in our senior year, ready to embark upon one of the biggest obstacles life is going to throw at us. And after that, life will just keep getting harder and the obstlacles are just gonna be getting bigger-"  
  
"Uhm, Lizzie? What are you getting at?" Miranda interrupted  
  
"Yah. I don't think I'm exactly following either." Gordo added  
  
All Lizzie did was smile.  
  
"What I'm saying is, I don't want to go through life without you three." She stated, "So how about it? The Three Amigos: Reunited."  
  
Miranda and Gordo, both getting the picture, began smiling  
  
"Reunited." Was all Gordo said.  
  
"Yah. Reunited. I like the sound of that." Miranda said  
  
Still smiling, Lizzie released their hands and instead hooked arms with them.  
  
"Shall we?" Lizzie asked, as they nodded  
  
And at that moment, the Three Amigos were reborn. They left the Ethan's party, still smiling and thinking of the same thing...  
  
"We're finally reunited and truly happy. And we're the three amigos, till the end." 


End file.
